During Tea
by Calistal
Summary: Second in semi-related Tea Series.  The Doctor and Donna have tea with a "lovely" alien.


Title: During Tea  
Author: Calistal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any idea or character related to it. This piece of fiction is only to be used for fun and enjoyment, but no monetary gains will be made from this piece of fluff.  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Doctor/Donna Friendship  
Warnings: None  
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are having tea with a lovely alien.  
Author's Note: This is the second of 3 sort of non-related fics. The only connection with them, is all three have to do with Tea. Beta'd by hitlikehammers and sonicgirl2005. Thankies!

"So my good man, do you like the tea? It's an Earth blend. _Quite_ interesting how it's made. They actually use plants to make it, no synthetics; grow stuff out of the ground! They still use the archaic method, even to the end of the universe! Interesting, humans. They use archaic methods until it threatens their civilization. Still use fossil fuels up until the middle of the 21st century for their heat and transportation!"

Flip (well, that's what Donna called him, as she couldn't pronounce his true name...too many teeth and not enough tongues) just nodded serenely, glancing with one of his three eyes at Donna. She in turn looked increasingly more uncomfortable.

"I enjoy this Earth blend very much," he purred, his right eye on Donna the others looking at the Doctor on the other side of the table.

Donna cleared her throat. "Well, I think that maybe the Earth blend may not be good for your tastebuds. I think Earth enjoys it much more. In fact-"

"Not necessarily," the Doctor interjected, oblivious as usual. "If you consider the issue, his mouth has more taste buds available as taste receptors. He may experience the tea in a more robust way than a human can."

"I doubt that." Donna kicked the Doctor under the table and motioned with her eyes toward Flip, gritting her teeth.

The Doctor's eyes widened and his eyebrows jumped. "Ah! Well, yes, I may be mistaken. It may be a bit overwhelming and because of the different evolutionary tracks the taste buds would be...uh...ill-formed for compatibility with the...uh..." he cleared his throat awkwardly, "tea."

"Hmmm...well..." Flip began, "it is my belief that one can acquire a taste for anything. I do wish though that we should stop speaking in riddles, Doctor." Flip paused dramatically, "I wish to purchase your companion."

"I am _not_ for sale!" Donna stood from her seat, knocking the chair back onto the floor.

"Now, Donna, calm down, Flip doesn't know that." The Doctor then turned to Flip. "Flip, my friend, slavery and concubines have been outlawed on Earth since before the 20th century. I really can't sell her, it wouldn't be right. I'm sorry I can't help you, but I have a very strong feeling that she doesn't want to be tied down to one place, no matter how much she likes you, which I'm sure she does...enormously."

"I do no-" the Doctor shushed her with a gentle smack of his hand over her open mouth.

"What she means is she wishes to be able to see her family again, and she can't if she's with you...here."

"Bring her family here then," Flip suggested. He seemed absolutely determined to acquire Donna, much to Donna's displeasure. "I'm sure we can work something out, Doctor. I very much wish to have Donna in my household."

The Doctor laughed. "Believe me, Flip, you will not want her there once you have her. Look at the time!" He threw a sideways glance at Donna. "We must be off." The Doctor stood and started edging toward the door with Donna, who had sidled over to his side of the table. Flip stood agressively.

"You will not leave with her! I shall have her!" Flip roared. Donna and the Doctor clasped hands and ran. They took a left out the front door with Flip right on their tail. After a moment of running, they both realized the TARDIS was the other way. They stopped dead and, hearing Flip barreling toward them, split apart and allowed Flip to run straight between them. They turned, joined hands again, and resumed running, this time in the correct direction.

By the time Flip realized he'd been hoodwinked, the Doctor and Donna had already made it to the doors of the TARDIS and threw themselves inside. Panting, the Doctor began to laugh; Donna just glared at him. "Did you see his face? Ha!" Donna almost started growling, then stopped herself.

"I am never drinking tea with you EVER AGAIN!"


End file.
